


you believed in me

by badwolfkaily



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Just a fluffy moment between Hayato and Maeshima.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Sasugai Hayato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	you believed in me

Maeshima blushed under Hayato’s gaze, “Thank you, Hayato, you’re the only one that believed in me. Even when I had given up.”

Hayato momentarily surprised at how cute the stubborn redhead was looking blushing in front of him, “I know talent when I see it and I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. We’ll show the world that you’re number one!”

Maeshima couldn’t help himself, he stepped forward and slid Hayato’s glasses off his face and kissed the stunned blond.

It took the stunned Hayato a moment to compose himself as Maeshima slid his glasses back on. Clearing his throat the blond grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the ice skating rink, “You’re not going to get off training that easily, get back at it!”

The redhead just smiled at the thought of making Hayato speechless and how much the person he liked believed in him and his talent for skating. Maybe if he trained really hard then maybe later he’d let him kiss him again.

Maeshima gave it his all.


End file.
